


How Dare You

by AxelsKingdom



Series: Bodyguard Altean Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Mix Lance, Angst, Gen, bodyguard lance, hostility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Shiro snaps at Lance and it causes a chain reaction.
Series: Bodyguard Altean Lance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the 'I told you to stay out of this' scene and immediately wanted to write something based off it.
> 
> ( NOT AU CANON COMPLIANT!! )

" I told you to stay out of this! " Shiro snapped, dark eyes shooting daggers at the Blue Paladin.

Silence fell over the room for a moment, everyone startled by their Black Paladin suddenly lashing out. Ever since they had become Paladins, Shiro had welcomed Lance's advice, thrived off it truly, because the Blue Paladin knew more about the lions and Voltron that anyone else, even Allura.

So when the words passed Shiro's lips, the air of the room suddenly became thick.

Shiro seemed to realize what he'd done, taking a small step back from Lance and parting his lips to say something, _anything_, but the damage had already been done.

The sound Lance's tail made as it lashed out behind him was like the cracking of a whip and a slow, dangerous growl steadily rose up from the Blue Paladin's chest. His body grew in size, an ability he got from his Altean half, and towered over the Black Paladin with glowing eyes and bared teeth.

" _**How dare you.**_ " He growled, voice deeper than normal as a feint glow began to shine in the Paladin's hand. Immediately Keith was stepping forward, moving to protect his brother, but when Lance turned on him, he felt like he was pierced with a blade.

Anger. Hurt. Disbelief. Disappointment. Any negative emotion you could list was whirling in shining black and blue eyes, the altean mix's body shaking with restrain power.

Whipping back towards Shiro, Lance was caught off guard when he saw the man had stepped towards him and was reaching out for him. 

" Shiro, wait-! " Allura cried out, knowing what her guard was capable of, but it was too late.

The angered screech that left the Blue Paladin when Shiro's hand touched his arm was bone wrattling. The sound of metal meeting skin was loud as Lance's fist collided with the human man's cheek, sending him back a good ways. Lance's tail moved quickly, the possibility of it hurting anyone who went near it high.

" _**You have the nerve to touch me?! **_" He roared, the markings on his cheeks glowing as he glared harshly at the Black Paladin. " **_If you ever lay a hand on me again, a 'punch' is not all you will receive, human. _**"

Shiro could only stare in shock as Lance stormed out of the room, his tail putting a harsh dent in the wall when it lashed it. No one said a word, no one even moved, until a loud, ferocious roar sounded from the lion's bay.

Allura was the first to move, panic in her eyes as she bolted for the Blue Lion's hanger, and the others were quickly on her heels, but they were too late as they came to the hanger door clicking shut, leaving the large room empty and barren.

No Blue Lion.

No Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie. Bodyguard Lance is more fight ready than canon Lance. He's been a Paladin for a very long time and having someone treat him as if he doesn't know what's a good plan and what isn't triggers deep, unsettling anger in him.
> 
> Lance _will_ challenge the others to fights if they do anything that makes it seem like they're looking down on him.


End file.
